A Magical Connection
by waitingtobedamned
Summary: Bella is a witch who is being hunted by voldemort.She comes to spend her holidays at her home town Forks. just her luck, she crosses her path with not one vampire but a coven of vampires.But one of them is more than being just a vampire. Bella and Edward
1. Chapter 1

FIRST SIGHTING

**hi guys this is my first fanfic. do review your views.**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't possess twilight or harry potter. they belong to their respective authors Stephenie Meyer and J.  
**

Today was yet again another day. Alice as usual has kept my change of clothes on the bedside. We being vampires don't have to shower but Alice insisted so here I go again. Yes we are vampires but we are nice ones as we don't drink from humans but animals so we have golden eyes as compared to red ones. We are seven members in our family. Emmet is the strongest and the most childish vampire you might have ever met. Rosalie, his mate is the most beautiful and self-conceited vampire. Jasper is the one with only one goal in his existence to keep his mate, Alice safe from any potential danger. He can also feel and manipulate emotions of others. Alice is the most energetic vampire and is all knowing as well as she can see future. Carlisle, the head and father figure of our family. He is the most compassionate vampire to ever exist. Esme, our mother is very tender and loving and Carlisle's wife. And myself Edward, I am the seventh wheel of the family and I can read minds. All my family members were calling me downstairs for going to the school. Emmet as usual was thinking about Rosalie and the next hunting trip. Rosalie was thinking about herself, no new thing about this. Jasper was thinking about not losing his control. Alice was thinking about a new girl whether she would be like the stupid Jessica and Lauren or sweet like Angela. Before they could ask me anything I slid into my seat and drove off to the school.

We parked our car at the usual place and started towards the school. All my morning classes were as usual boring and those stupid creatures calling themselves teachers got many facts wrong. I got glimpses of the new girl across others minds. She looked so innocent and it looked as if she wanted to hide herself from the crowd and go off into a small corner. Strange most of the petty humans crave for attention. The forbidden thoughts were arising almost in every boy of the school. I pulled myself out of those thoughts and started thinking of my human life. The most cherished part of my life about which no one knows. About the part which I lost after I became a vampire. Stop!!!!! Before I further go into those depressing thoughts. No sooner it was lunch. I went to only keep the charade up otherwise if these humans knew what we are they would not even come into the cafeteria while we are there having our food. I sat down along with my family buying a plate of disgusting crap called food. The moment I sat Emmet asked me what the new girl was thinking about us. I searched for her through the various minds and finally found her sitting with Jessica, Mike, Tyler and Angela. She looked so out of place there just like us but we are able to blend there while she looked pretty uncomfortable. She asked Jessica something which I lost as I was looking the way her lips were moving. What the hell. Then Jessica thought of me and I instinctually looked towards there table and my eyes met her chocolate eyes. Her eyes showed she was scared and nervous about something. Jessica started all the crap about our family saying "The bronze haired one is Edward and the burly one is Emmett Cullen, and the blonde girl is Rosalie and the one who looks in pain is Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his 're all together though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. Only if she knew who we were she would have talked in a much better tone about us. I tried to read her mind what was she thinking in that pretty mind of hers but got nothing, she as well as might not have been there. I tried again but got nothing it was like she did not have a mind. I got agitated and looked toward her eyes met with me for the briefest moment I got glimpse of what her mind was hiding. She had the look of awe, understanding and amusement in her eyes. What the hell does this means?? Jasper asked in inhuman speed "what happened to you, you are pretty frustrated and feeling kind of strange?"I told my family that I could not read her thoughts. Their thoughts became haywire. Jasper tried to feel her emotions and got nervousness, understanding, sadness, feeling of loss and a little amount of fear for someone else. Alice tried to see her future but was getting nothing of imortance. Rosalie thought of her as threat and wanted to terminate her. Emmet thought of her as a petty human. They shared their thoughts with each other. Alice thought that I had my biology with her and I should try to observe her. Soon enough our lunch was finished and I took off for my class.

I took my usual secluded spot in the class wishing no one would disturb me. I was looking for Bella through Mike's thoughts who was walking her to class. She came inside the class and looked all around. When she met my eyes her face became covered in a gorgeous blush. She started walking towards the teacher when a breeze came and her scent drifted towards me. Her scent was the most alluring scent I had ever met. It was calling to me. It took everything I had not to jump up in the middle of that class full of children and when she walked past me, I could have ruined everything Carlisle has built for us, right then and there. She sat with me on the spare seat. Did she have a death wish??A growl reverberated from my chest at inhuman speed so that no one could hear her. But she suddenly stiffened and her fragrance kind of became less concentrated. If I hadn't been denying my thirst for the last, well, too many years, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself. To me, it was like she was some kind of demon, summoned straight from my own personal hell to ruin me. The fragrance coming off her skin… I thought it would make me deranged. In that one hour, I thought of a hundred different ways to lure her from the room with me, to get her alone. And I fought them each back, thinking of my family, what I could do to them. I had to run out, to get away before I could speak the words that would make her follow me. I almost ran at inhuman speed to my car and escaped to Carlisle's hospital. I was surprised to not find him there instead I found a note addressed to me to come to home as quickly as possible. I was surprised but did as he had asked. I was surprised to find a beating heart inside the house. I tried to look into the mind of the human but as if there was a barrier stopping me. I curiously opened the door to the house and went inside to the living room. The person was wearing a gold and purple coloured robe. Strange very strange and then the person turned towards me. I would have died from heart attack only if I were alive. He looked like a wizard. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and moustache. Who is he???? what is he doing here??????????


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own twilight or harry potter.

THE OFFER

The wizard no no man said

" Hello Edward, I am Albus Dumbledore, Head of Hogwarts. Please take seat."

I was flabbergasted. What was this wizard doing here??? Has he told about this to Carlisle and Esme ??? I sat down on the couch. Carlisle was looking a little hurt that I didn't told him about my that part of life which did not existed after my transformation. Esme understood why I hated this life so much. Understandably who would have asked a vampire to study with thousands of wizard? I was never able to finish my education and become a full wizard but it was the price I had to pay for my existence. But why were they communicating with me now???

Dumbledore said," I know you must be confused as to what I am doing here. I have been trying for the wizards who have turned werewolves and vampires to study back at Hogwarts. I have been able to get permission for those vampires who have perfect control and hunt animals to come back at Hogwarts and once again reconnect with the magical world".

I was stunned. It must be some wish fulfilment hallucination. But was he really serious. I asked him," Are you serious? I mean I am a Vampire for god's sake".

Dumbledore smiled and said," I know you see yourself as a monster but you are different from other vampires and that is why I contacted you first." I thought about my recent incident in the school with the new girl Bella, I was feeling very doubtful of myself now. I expressed my doubt to him. I don't know whether it was imagination but he had a look of worry and relief on his face and his eyes. Just then all my brothers and sisters came inside fuming on being left behind at the school. They came to a halt on seeing Professor Dumbledore. He stood and introduced himself.

My brother and sisters started "hi I am Emmet", "Rosalie", "Jasper sir", "hello I am Alice."

He explained all about the existence of wizards in the world and importance of Hogwarts as one of the most important school for young wizards and witches. He explained them about my being a wizard. Dumbledore gave me all the list of items and books requires and my special admission letter. He also asked Carlisle to join as a doctor at Hogwarts hospital and invited my whole family to stay at Hogwarts. He requested Jasper to teach his fighting skills to the witches and wizards so as to help them prepare for some inevitable fight. He asked Alice to provide use of her visions for preparing them again for some inevitable fight. I could not understand about what was he talking about. He told me that during my absence there arose a very dark wizard named Lord Voldemort who was invincible. But it was prophesized that a witch will be born who will defat this dark lord. He on finding about this prophecy tried to kill a recent born witch but instead he lost all his powers. Now he is back again and he is gaining his power again so we all are preparing for the inevitable. I was very happy that I would be able to be with my family as well as study at Hogwarts. I was to join again from the sixth year and could take my choice of subjects since a lot has changed since those times. He also explained that Volturi would never be able to find about all these things as these memories would be saved by using Occumlency. He told me that the the year would be starting from 1 September so we had around 2 months of time left to spend at Forks. I would not have been more happy on leaving this dreary place. After that he took leave and disapparated. Everyone was excited to go to Hogwarts. My brothers and sisters asked me why had I left them at the school. I told them about my loss of control on smelling Bella's blood. Alice told me that she had supposedly come from Phoenix. She lost her parents in an accident and then she moved in with Chief Swan who was her uncle. She also changed her name to Isabella Swan but nobody knows her real name. I still wanted to be away from her so that I don't lose control. But who was she a petty human. I would not loss my years of self control like this I will face her. But how????Then I thought of getting her clothes containing her smell it will make me desensitized to her scent and I won't lose my self control. Alice was pulled into a vision and said that it was safe to go now. I went along with Emmet incase he has to restrain me. We ran together and reached at chief's house. I tried to listen for thoughts but found only chief's thoughts that also jumbled and something about fishing. He must be dreaming. Both the heatbeats were slow and so Bella was also asleep. Emmet opened the window to her room her scent was so potent I could smell it from there. Venom pooled in my mouth but I kept control and suppressed my inner monster. Emmet came with a red shirt and I almost lost my control on smelling her scent in such a concentrated form but he helped me and both of us ran back to home. I soon went to hunt and ate two elks and one mountain lion. I was full and then again came back to home and started acclimating myself to her scent. I started thinking what was she thinking while I was glaring at her like that in the class. Had she got any kind of clue or what? I thought about taking leave from school for a few days so that I could perfect my self control. I decided to find my magic wand and other magical things during my break. I will have to buy a new broom. I will definitely need to go back to Diagon Alley. This meant I was going to London. There must be some portal at Forks also to directly reach Diagon Alley. I looked around and found that Dumbledore had left floo powder for us to use. But won't fir e hurt us. If Dumbledore had left it for us it might not. I told my family about my visit to Diagon Alley for my requirements. They bade me goodbye clearly happy on seeing me happy .


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight or harry potter.**

DIAGON ALLEY

I took some floo powder from the leather pouch put it in the fire and went into it and loudly said Diagon Alley. I reached at a fireplace in Diagon Alley. I quickly got out of it and stared amazingly at the streets. The sky was covered with clouds of course magically. The shops at the street were full of various things. There were shops of various owls, frogs, rats and cats. There was a shop of dress robes and spell books. I recognised the shop of Ollivander from where I had bought my wand. I went to the broom shop and bought myself the latest broom called " Starstreak". I bought the required books for sixth year and dress robes for myself. I decided to buy an owl for myself just to keep contact with the magical world. I bought a black, tawny owl named Sanders. It was very sharp and intelligent and didn't shy away from me like other owls. I got some owl feed and a cage for him. I roamed for some more time in the market. I had spent a day there it was around nine at night. I decided to head home and again used floo powder. The moment I reached home Alice attacked me saying she missed me and wanted to see my wizard robes. Emmet was very happy to see Sanders and decided to aggravate him. Carlisle and Esme were happy on seeing me happy. I was thinking what Bella said about me to others. I thought she must have like other humans made a story and spread rumours about me. I asked my siblings about it. Jasper said that whenever Bella looked towards them she would fell very sad and guilty. I could not understand why was she feeling so, did she know about us? No she can't know about us. She is so innocent and human. I once again went to my room to acclimate myself to her scent with the help of her shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight or harry potter.**

THE SECOND MEETING

I got ready for the school the third day after my encounter with Bella. I had hunted the night before and didn't get enticed on smelling her sweet fragrance. But I was thinking what would happen when I see her and smell her in such a concentrated form. I also wanted to discover what she hid behind that silent mind of hers. Alice came and reminded me that I would do nothing wrong but was hiding her thoughts by singing some stupid song. I got into my Volvo along with my siblings and took off for school.

I parked the car at our usual place. I took a deep breath even though not needing it and got out of my car. All of us went for our classes. I started tracking Bella from people surrounding her. She still looked very uncomfortable just like the first day. She just looked so out of place, every time she would slip and a beautiful rose coloured blush would cover her face. I was waiting for biology class so as to see how would she react to me. I went to the lunch wishing it would end as quickly as possible. Jasper sensed my restlessness and asked me to calm down. Alice once again reminded me everything would go alright. I saw Bella entering the cafeteria with her friends. She bought some food mumbling something about butterbeer, Strange. Later on she ate whatever she had bought. I sensed her looking towards our table many times. Jasper thought to me "why is she feeling remorseful and guilty everytime she looks towards you". I had no answer. I just could not wait to talk to her during my Biology period.

The lunch ended atlast and I quickly made my way to biology classroom. I took a large breath before entering the room. She was already seating there with her head down and scribbling something on her notebook. I chanced a look in the notebook but could only see something hairy. Before I could see anymore she quickly closed her notebook. I sat beside her making small noise so as to act more human. I let out a little breath I have been holding and introduced myself" Hi I am Edward Cullen. I didn't got a chance to introduce myself before. You must be Bella Swan". When she raised her eyes I saw understanding and respect in her eyes. She slowly nodded and once again averted her eyes. I tried to make a small talk asking whether she was enjoying her stay in forks. Now she looked surprised but answered in her soft tone," I hate anything wet or cold. So I guess its alright not much good for my liking." I asked her then why did she moved here. She said that once her parents lived there and chief Swan is her mother's brother. But they left this place after marrying each other. They died when she was very small. Since then she was in fostercare. She was going to a boarding school and had to live at the fosterhome only for two months. But this time she contacted her uncle and decided to live with him in the same house where once her mother lived. She said she wanted to live at the same place where once her parents had lived. Then the teacher came in and started his lecture so we stopped talking at started taking down notes. She looked bored as if she knew all these things beforehand. I was taking in her expressions. She was thinking about someone and really missing him or her. She had a look of joy on her face as her eyes glazed over. Suddenly the bell rang pulling her out of her reverie and me out of her expressions she collected her books and went saying a small goodbye to me. I finished my last lecture with real difficulty and was running out of my class as soon as the bell rang. I stood at my car waiting for Bella to pass and catching her one glimpse before going to house back. I saw her saying goodbye to her friends. She clearly looked relieved on saying goodbye to them. I saw her go to her old truck and leave for her home.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight or harry potter.**

SURPRISE

I got out of my car and quickly and went inside my room to sort out my thoughts. I was surprised to find that once I started talking to her she completely entranced me and I wasn't even tempted once by her blood. She was so beautiful , innocent and breathtaking. She had that look of adoration and respect on her face when she spoke of her parents. She even though did not liked the people whom she hang out with she talked to them politely. She was so clumsy tripping over nothing. I found her this trait really cute and her blush made her so alluring and irresistible. What was I thinking? I never thought of a lady like this. Do I like her? Is she my mate? But she is only a human. Of course it is entirely me getting more lives into trouble. But it was true I was falling for Bella Swan fast and only talking to her for five minutes. Lets see what happens tomorrow. I quickly went for hunting so as to not lose my self control. I was not taking any risks with that. I waited for the morning to come and once again meet my Bella.

We quickly got ready for the school and made our way to our class after parking my car. Time passed on quickly and soon it was lunch. I quickly made my way to cafeteria. I saw her talking quietly with Angela. But she looked tense in addition to her usual uncomfortableness. Whenever anyone passed too near to her she flinched and closed her eyes as if the person would attack her. She was looking around nervously. It was snowing outside. I sat at my seat at started observing her through other's minds and out of the corner of my eye. She slowly raised her head and glanced towards our table. Our eyes met and I got lost in her endless eyes. She averted her eyes and her face instantly got covered in her blush. How much I ached for touching her skin and feel that blush under my fingers????

No sooner lunch was finished and I was eagerly waiting for my biology lecture. I made my way quickly to the class. She was once again drawing something in her notebook with great concentration and adoration. I quickly peeked and found a broom on her notebook. It was not a normal broom but like a magical broom. She closed her notebook as soon as she sensed me but I had seen her drawing. She knew that her heart was beating wildly. What was she hiding from us. Did she knew about us or was she a witch??? But if she was a witch she should be in Hogwarts not here what was she doing here???? Maybe it was just a figment of her imagination but it was so perfect. I have never seen a broom like that but I knew for sure that it was a flying broomstick. What should I do? Should I question her? No sooner lecture was finished in my brooding and she quickly rushed out of the classroom. I just stared after her she was definitely hiding something. My last class passed in a complete state of inattention. I was so lost in thinking that I almost forgot breathing. As soon as my class was finished I rushed outside to see her and question her about that drawing. I was waiting for my siblings when Alice came beside me and suddenly was pushed into a vision. A blue van lost its control and swerved towards Bella. I quickly pulled out of her vision and saw the vision unfolding before my eyes. I made an instinctive reaction and dashed forward to remove Bella from the path of van. Just as I was about to push her she disappeared from her spot and reappeared at the other end of her truck. I quickly rushed to her side but the van had another thing it moved towards us and I rushed my hands forward to stop it and removed Bella from its path by pushing her to other side. She finally opened her eyes and we were both looking at each other horrorstruck. She looked quite fine but still I was not taking any chances and asked her how was she feeling. Of course she would say she is fine. Characteristic Bella answer. The paramedics arrived and I handed her over to them saying she might have hit her head. While I knew I had pushed her a little too roughly. She looked so angry like a small kitten on being handed over to the paramedics. I had lot of things on my mind but first was to make she was safe. I would ask Carlisle to check her personally. I travelled in her van sure not at all oblivious to the looks my siblings were throwing at me. Alice was looking hyperexcited while all others looked murderous except for Emmet. We quickly reached at hospital and I went to Carlisle as soon as possible and told him about the accident and asked him to check Bella. He quickly agreed with me and we together went towards her room. He reached out to her quickly checked her vitals. He asked her to go home as she was fine for now. I was relieved to find that she was alright but what should I tell her when she asks me how did I stopped the van. But she also disappeared in thin air and appeared at the other end of her truck. As if she disapparated. Is she a witch?? Maybe I will ask her tomorrow. I can't avoid all these incidents as coincidences. I decided to ask her questions tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight or harry potter.**

INTERROGATIONS

I was very restless that day and took off very soon for school alone leaving my siblings behind. Alice must have seen that and they could take any other car for one day or run to school. I arrived very early to school but found Bella's red truck in the park. Of course she went with her uncle back to her home then how will she come. Suddenly I saw her appear in thin air just like disapparation. Oh god she must be a witch!!! She looked towards me at first she was surprised then she looked resolved and came towards me. She said,

" I suppose we have some explaining to do to each other".

I slowly nodded not sure what she knew about us or what she wanted to hear from me. She gestured me towards her truck and slid inside opening side door for me. I sat inside with her. She said

" I should introduce myself first. I am Isabella Swan Potter and I am an underage witch and would turn 17 in 3 months. Now tell me about yourself".

I did not know what to say. She was being completely honest with me. I was brooding in my mind and decided to be honest with her

" I am Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I am a vampire who hunts animals. I am also a wizard. I have completed my seventeen years old so I am of age but I was not able to complete my education to my transformation. But I am going back to study and complete my education at Hogwarts."

It looked as if she was surprised I expected her to be afraid to me. As if she guessed my doubts she said,

" I have known from the first day but your golden eyes confused me for a moment because vampires are supposed to have red eyes. But I guessed that must have been because of your diet habits. I am not a witch for nothing. There are many books about vampires at Hogwarts. I realized that my blood must be causing problem to you. I tried magic to keep my scent less concentrated. I also know that one of you stole my shirt I guessed your intentions that you didn't want harm me. So I kept out of your way but felt guilty for making you suffer. Dumbledore did tell me that you are harmless and will meet you at Hogwarts. But I guess we were destined to meet like this."

I was glad to meet her and told her so. I asked her to sit with us during lunch. I asked her that whether I could tell about her to my family. She rolled her eyes and said that Alice would have already told everyone about her. She said smiling that she guessed our powers the first day. She also knew that I was frustrated on not being able to read her mind. Soon that bell rang and I walked her to her first class. Soon my morning classes were over I was waiting for Bella outside the classroom to escort her so that she could not make any escape from us. We walked together to lunch and she bought something like cardboard (pizza) and I took some french fries. I took her to our table and kept our food as soon I had kept the food Alice literally attacked Bella and started hugging her. I growled to warn her not to harm her. She started squealing that they were going to be best friends. Then Emmet pulled her into what he called his famous bear hugs. Jasper gave her a nod and she clearly understood and nodded back. Rosalie just said a stiff hello. She sat beside me and started eating her food. The disgust was clearly present in our faces. She simply rolled her eyes and continued eating. After lunch we together went to biology and she was telling me a story about a prank she and her friends played on some slytherins. Her face lit up every time she mentioned about Hogwarts or her friends. We made our way to our seat and she once again tripped over air and I instinctively moved forward to catch her and her body was tight against me. I could feel the warmth seeping out of her body. It felt so good to have her in my arms and we were looking each other in eyes and I felt like I was almost drowning in her eyes. Suddenly Mike coughed behind us and I quickly raised Bella to her feet and removed my hands from her waist after making sure she had caught on her balance. She was blushing madly and before I could stop myself my hand raised itself and I stroked Bella's rosy cheeks with my fingers and her heart beat picked up, her cheeks turned a more darker shade of red. I was glad to feel that I could make her feel like that. I quietly took her small handing mine and lead her towards her table and we sat down. Soon enough the class was finished and she was ready to go. I felt really bad on leaving her as if my heart was being torn apart. As if she could sense the same thing she softly murmured "See you later". I wanted to take her in my arms and hide her from the rest of world keeping her for only myself. But I knew it was not a good plan. I passed my last lecture in a very depressed mood. Finally the class was over I rushed to meet Bella. I quietly said goodbye to her and watched her going in her truck and going away from me. I got into my car and sped off to spend another depressing night alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own twilight or harry potter.**

**Please do review guys what you think about this. There were lot of mistakes in previous chapters I tried to correct them. Do inform me if there r any in this chapter.**

Growing Affections

I just wanted to go back to Bella, talk to her, see her eyes lighting whenever she found something interesting, see her blush, feel her soft and warm skin under my fingers leave out everything I just wanted to see her. I was obsessed with Bella and knew this better than anyone. I don't know whether vulnerability called to me or her kind nature which made her not to see any faults in anyone. But officially I was a gone case I were literally surviving to see her again the next day. I just wanted to be alone in my room and wallow in self-pity and Bella's absence induced depression. But the moment I got up from the couch Emmet's thoughts changed direction and even before I could blink I was thrown against the wall. He raised his eyebrows cockily and asked,

"Dear Eddiekins is feeling bored why don't we have a wrestling match and the winner gets the right to ask the ruler whatever he wants."

I was not in the mood but I knew he was persistence as a small child. Besides it might help me thinking something else than Bella.

"Sure bring Muscle man what have you got."

All of us rushed outside to the clearing outside the house near the forest.

Alice was hiding the outcome of the match from me by singing some stupid song in her hand. I knew I could easily defeat him but decided to make it a good fight. I knew he would charge at me straight like newborn even not bothering to strategize a bit considering he was a lot stronger than me. I stepped just at the last moment and he rushed straight past me and crashed into a tree. But the tree was more harmed than him. He quickly recovered from his first shock and once again charged at me growling competitively. I caught him in a headlock to tie him down but he lifted me up in the air and effectively slammed into a large boulder. I used my speed as an advantage and tripped him in midair and pressed my teeth at his throat. Game finished. But of course for Emmet not,

"I let you win this time because of your depression. Lets have a rematch."

My thoughts once again returned to Bella. I ignored him and tried to help him stand but he quickly hauled me off my feet and threw me in the nearby lake. I guess I could have stopped in mid air but was not in the mood of talkative and childish Emmet and crashed into the lake soaking Alice and Rose. Immediately they both threw their husbands in the water and jumped themselves inside and water fight broke off. We splashed water at each other until dawn. Then I quickly made my way to my room had a shower and got ready to met Bella again.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight or harry potter.**

**Please guys do review.**

CHAPTER 8

We all drove off to school in my Volvo. The parking lot was empty. We found her waiting inside her truck. She seemed to be in deep thought. As soon as car was parked Emmet rushed out and ran towards Bella's truck no doubt to hug her. But the moment he touched the truck he bounced off back looking shocked. We all rushed to his side at human speed. While Bella looked startled and quickly got out of her truck. She was apologizing Emmet while Rosalie smacked him hard at his head. She explained,

"I am sorry guys. It was just a protective charm. But I can't remove it, I am still underage. Dumbledore casted it because he did not want anyone entering my truck without my permission. If you guys want to come inside I will have to open the door for you."

Emmet said," I was caught off guard see now I will open the door."

Emmet curious to try once again tried to open the door. He felt an instant repelling and shocking force but tried to stand his own stand. And finally it looked as if he would be able to open the door, the atmosphere became hot suddenly. Emmet withdrew his hand immediately shaking it saying,

"Ouch Bells ! , it burnt me. This magic takes its work seriously but it did not burn me the first time."

Bella was shaking her head in silent laughter and replied,

"The more time you are in contact with this shield it will know your weaknesses and strong points. When the charm realized you were not going to be repelled it simply tried to remove by increasing the temperature."

I hanged around for a bit with her while the other couples retreated to do whatever was on their mind. I was trying to ask her everything about Hogwarts. She also turned out to be in Gryffindor. She told me about all the activities that usually took at the school. It looked as much of the traditions were same. Only time had changed while Hogwarts had stood the tests of time unfazed and victorious. I wanted to hear more about her friends in the school. She told me she had very few friends who cared for her. She was so happy in being at Hogwarts after the foster home. She said,

"I know how lucky I am in being able to be in Hogwarts. I had always lived in London believing that I was alone in this world. I tried to be not attached to those people who could not protect themselves because being with me is enough to cause problems for anyone. I have got the worst luck and have wreaked havoc on many people due to this. You should stay away from me. I am too dangerous to be with you"

She looked so sad and forlorn at that moment I just wanted to take her in my arms and run from this word to an isolated place and protect her. She was so fragile how she could be dangerous. She was an angel how could be she unlucky. I wanted to make her feel loved, happy and protected. I wanted to distract for now but did not knew how so I did the only thing I could think of. I took her in my arms and hugged her tightly to let her know that there are always people who care about you, who love you. She relaxed into my hug we were both content to be like that but suddenly the bell rang bursting our own personal bubble we both went to our separate classes. I was anxiously waiting for the lunch to meet Bella again and talk more about her. I quickly rushed to her class to accompany her. She was still a little sad but other than that she looked alright. I gave her a smile her heart skipped a beat that moment. I was happy to have such a effect on her and my smile grew wider. She also smiled back and I took her fragile hand in mine and lead her towards the lunch room. I was thinking about tomorrow it was Saturday. I did not knew how would I survive without seeing he for two days. Emmet had made a plan for boys we all were going to Alaska for hunting. He wanted to have one polar bear before they went to hibernation but Carlisle had asked him to eat a weak one sp that it won't affect the ecology. We were going after the school. I saw that Bella was also deep in thought. I asked her what was she going to do during these two days. She said she wanted to fly her broom and also wanted to get some news about the magical world so she would be going to send letters to her friends. She quietly ate her lunch occasionally giving her inputs to Alice and Rosalie. Alice wanted to design robes for me so she was asking Bella everything but I knew she would also make some clothes for Bella. While Emmet and Jasper were discussing the hunting possibilities I was watching Bella eat. Soon the lunch was finished and we both walked together to biology my best class of the day. We had a free class today so I asked her about Quidditch. The moment I she heard the word quidditch she grew excited and her eyes started sparkling. She said this is the only sport she is good at besides that she could not play anything due to her clumsiness which appeared whenever she got very happy or nervous.

She told me,

"I have been the seeker of team for the last five years and joined the team in my first year. Many times we have lost and won but every time we go on the field the same thrill returns."

I told her that I was the chaser of m time because of my swiftness in my human form. She told me that this time a new team will be formed because many members had left the school this year. After the class I walked her to gym. No sooner thinking about her school was finished. I hanged around the Gym to say goodbye to her. We said each other goodbyes and left to spend our respective weekends.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTTER**

**CHAPTER 9**

**HUNTING**

We were running towards Alaska. I wanted to go back to Bella but knew we needed to hunt. I was also having only Elks since the day she came because of hunting nearby in the forest. It's good to have something different after sometime. The more different kinds of animals we take less tasteless they seem. If we go on drinking blood of same kind of animal for a long time it starts to lose its taste so we often treat ourselves to treats for a different taste. It helps to rein our thirst so we often do go to different places. But still I was feeling anxious about leaving Bella alone at her home. She was an underage witch and she was not allowed to use magic outside her school. But if anyone even tried to think her bad I would kill that person myself. Jasper said,

"Man you are giving me mood swings from depression to anxiety to protectiveness. What is the problem with you anyway, are you moping about Bella? She will be fine."

Emmet said,

"Our little Eddie is sold on a witch. If you don't stop your depression I am going to call and tell Bella that our little Eddie has a big crush on Bella."

They were right I was spoiling there hunting trip also. Jasper sent me a wave of excitement and I nodded him thankfully. We left our change of clothes at the small cabin near the woods. We all went for hunting. We separated and decided to meet there in the morning. I smelled the fresh forest air filled with the musky wooded scent and fragrance of different kinds of blood. I went for snow leopard the sweet blood subsiding the burn in my throat. It felt like the sweetest nectar. I finished my hunt and buried the carcass. But I was not full and wanted some more. Just then I heard the loud sound of bear growling. Must be Emmet playing before eating his food. I went for two mooses before heading back to the cabin. Jasper was already sitting there changed in fresh clothes. He said,

"Why do you always go beyond the norm of everything? First so many beautiful vampires like Tanya try to court you but you refuse them saying you are not interested in them. I do accept they all were shallow minded but now you fall for a human not exactly she is a witch but still she is weak. And I do know you won't even change her even if your relationship does progress because you won't want to take her soul. Why do you always think this way?"

"Jasper I always visioned an innocent, kind hearted girl to be my wife or mate for eternity. Tanya or others were never near that. For them I was a conquest they had no feelings for me except lust. As for Bella she is one of those people who looked towards me with no judgement, only compassion. She never thinks ill of anyone not that I can certify but I am sure she is so good that evil can't even touch her. She has love for everyone she knows or not. Even though Rosalie behaves so bad towards her has she ever complained about it no. Now tell me how I could have not fallen for her. She would have easily been spending her holidays at any of the magical places but she came here in this tiny dreary town of forks so as to have some good memories of her parents where they once lived. I just can't stop thinking about her. Without her it feels like I can't function you must have been feeling all my despair and anxiety on being away from her. It's hopeless and you know unchangeable. I can't change my feelings towards her. I have to be closer to her even though I know I would never be able to be good enough to her."

Jasper,

"Bro, this is your problem. Even though you do love her you underestimate yourself too much. I think any girl vampire or not would be stupid not to see how much good you are even when compared to human leave alone vampires. You should understand this life is not one of eternal damnation when you have got someone with you. Tell me yourself whenever you are with Bella time flies by. I think she does have feelings for you. You should understand that".

No sooner Emmet was finished with all his clothes torn and reduced to rags. We changed our clothes and were ready to head back. But we could not go know since it was daytime so we decided to roam in the forest. I wandered away from them and found a clear stream of water. The water was shining just like us but it is the source of life while we are death. What must be Bella doing now. Did she missed me? Why does she relax only when around us other times she is so tense as if something would pounce on her. She is hiding something but what. Guess she will tell us about it in due time.

The water was so clear that I was able to see the fishes dancing in the water. I watched them for hours thinking about Bella. No soonwe it was twilight the safest time for dark beings like us when we could act normal and blend in humans. We met once again met at the cabin and we took off. We had reached by midnight. I knew what was going to take place after our arrival but I did not wanted any reminder tonight that I was alone so excused myself and asked them to go ahead as I wanted to clear my head. It was seriously getting serious I mean I have not seen her for only one day I am already freaking out. Should I visit her house but what excuse I will give to meet her uncle at midnight? Suddenly wind blew from the opposite direction bringing Bella's fragrance. I cautiously went towards the smell. But soon a dog like wet smell started assaulting my senses. What the hell. I had thought the wolves did not existed but this was undoubtedly smell of wolves. Bella's scent was also coming from this side what was she doing at La Push. I never thought she would know the wolves. Oh God! Just don't let her in be any kind of danger. I was unconsciously still moving towards the border and when I reached at the border the smell of wolves grew stronger but no smell of Bella. God help them if they had in any way hurt my Bella I would tear these dogs limb to limb and kill them. I was thinking of crossing the line when two things happened simultaneously. Carlisle and Jasper came from the opposite end flanking my side while a brown haired wolf came in front of us from the opposite side and howled. I knew what it was doing he was informing his pack members that he had found three vampires at the border.

Carlisle thought to me,

"Son, if the wolves do exist we will have to renew the treaty you can't lose your control now. But what has got you so angry."

I told him in small tone so that only he could hear,

"Bella's scent was coming from their land. But she is not visible anywhere. What if one of those volatile wolves has hurt her"?

He replied mentally'

"Edward son, she is free to go wherever she wants. She must have gone to that beach at La push. No need to get angry now. We will just ask them for renewing the treaty."

I nodded to show him that I agreed. Jasper sent me a wave of calm. By the time the largest wolf had appeared. I think the only thing stopping them from attacking us was our golden eyes. The largest wolf eyed us suspiciously but went in the woods and put his shorts and came forward. The wolves started growling there were three of them. He raised his hand to keep them silent and moved forward to introduce himself. He was still suspicious. He said,

"I am Sam. And what may be you be doing here."

Carlisle replied,

"We are the Cullens. I am Carlisle the head of the family. We wanted to renew the treaty but did not know whether you still existed or not. We came in peace and are still standing at the treaty line."

Sam,

"Of course I will talk to elders and you can meet us tomorrow here at the same time. How many vampires are there are in your coven"?

Carlisle replied,

"We are a family of vampires not coven and there are seven members. Two were added after we left La Push years ago. And before you ask, no we did not change them. They were nomads before joining our family. One of them is Jasper".

He pointed towards Jasper. Sam nodded and we took our leave.

When we reached at house Alice hugged me tight and started dry sobbing. She said the moment my future disappeared she sent Carlisle and Jasper saying that if she took any other decision my future never reappeared only when she decided to sent Carlisle she could see me coming back but nothing else. Carlisle informed them about the return of wolves and renewing of treat. I went inside the room to take a shower and take off the smell of those dogs.

We met for a family meeting at the dinner table. All were seated around except me. I took the lone one and sat down. Carlisle started,

"Edward what you were almost about to do was very very wrong, wolves or not you should not have even thought about it. We made the treaty you should not have gone that far on the treaty line. Bella does not know about the treaty so she can go anywhere she want. Next we will meet them tomorrow at the same place but Alice, Jasper and Edward would accompany me. We atleast have to let them see you for once because you are our new members. Edward would help us to know what they were thinking. Alice can you tell us the outcome of tomorrow's meeting"?

Alice replied,

"Carlisle this is the problem I can't see anything not even flashes I am getting just blank visions. It must be because of those wolves because future can't be absolutely gone. Maybe they can block vampire powers".

Carlisle,

"But Edward is able to read their minds. Your visions depend upon decisions. Maybe the uncertainty whether and when they would or could change into wolves is the reason for your blank visions. We will discuss about this later but for now let's hope for the best".

We all went to our respective rooms. I started thinking about the rashness of my decision. What would have happened if Carlisle had not came. But what if Bella would have been a real danger. What would be she doing now? Of course sleeping. Should I go and see her. But last time she knew that we came. What if she comes to know about this time also? She would think of me as peeping Tom. About whom she would be dreaming? Is she missing her magical friends? What does she think about us? Does she think of us monsters? Why this had to be so confusing? Why could she have just not had her mind open to me? I would have never thought about her twice. But now it is so irritating."

I will ask more about her today let's see what she has hidden more inside her silent mind.

**A.N.**

Hi guys this is one of my longest chapter.

enjoy

and do review.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 **

**MESSAGES AND WOLVES**

Alice had laid out my outfit for Monday. I showered at vampire speed and ran off to my Volvo. All of them came at very slow speed even for humans only to tick me off. We drove to school and parked our car at usual spot. Emmet made way to Bella's truck who was reading a book inside it. Was it a magical book or some classic or trashy romance novels? Emmet reached there took hold of her truck and started shaking it. Bella just rolled her eyes from the truck while Rosalie smacked his head. She came outside her truck and Alice proceeded to hug her. Jasper thought to me,

"Bella is feeling guilty about something. Ask her".

She noticed our exchange and smiled sheepishly she said,

"I and Dumbledore went to visit the werewolves yesterday at La Push. We asked for their help regarding the upcoming war. They agreed to help us but were little reluctant knowing that we know you and even you might help us".

I said,

"That's why your scent was coming from La Push but why wasn't Dumbledore's scent coming from there"?

Bella shook her head and said,

"You guys care about me so much that you stalked me to La Push where you are not allowed. I am so flattered. But a wizard comes at your house, gives you the most wonderful news of your existence but you don't notice his scent. Seriously you have a low I.Q. than humans even though you have heightened sense of smell and intelligence".

We all were silent as if shocked.

Emmet shouted,

"This is what happens when she was with wolves for one day she becomes insulting like those dogs. God keep her away from them".

Bella replied,

"Stupid Emmet, Dumbledore can mask his scent completely using magic so you can't smell him out technically. Our blood has magic in it so is more potent to vampires than others so we have to use magic to mask our scents or in my case make it less concentrated to protect us from vampires".

Alice said,

"Alright stop this nonsense talk I saw you coming for sleepover at our house today may I ask you why?"

Bella said,

"I don't know I did not even think about it".

Alice,

"No problems I am going to ask Charlie about this and he will allow you. You are in serious need of makeover".

Then she skipped with Jasper to school. Rosalie and Emmet were also going. The bell was about to ring. I walked Bella to her first class.

I was thinking about the help they asked from werewolves. That war sounded pretty serious with that Lord Voldemort. I will ask about him more from Bella. But why did she go with Dumbledore, of course Dumbledore looked like a man who did everything for reason. But from where does Bella come in all this why she doesn't tell us.

I was just entering my classroom for third lecture when I felt presence of a blocked mind inside the girl's bathroom. Surely there was a witch in the bathroom. I quickly looked for Bella in other's minds and found her going towards the bathroom. I ran to stop her but knew would never be able to reach in time. Just then Alice thought,

"Don't worry I will stop her".

She must have been somewhere near the bathroom and appeared before Bella asking her to not enter the bathroom because I heard something. They were standing near the door. The moment I reached there I took Bella's hand and moved her away from the door. Alice went inside to check the bathroom.

I told her,

"Bella I sensed a blocked mind inside the bathroom this means there must have been a witch inside there. Don't worry Alice went inside to check".

The moment she heard the word 'witch' she paled and when she heard Alice had went inside to check she shook my hand from hers took her wand and ran into the bathroom. I could have easily stopped her but her instant reaction made me shocked. I hurried towards the bathroom. There was no one in the corridor no one will see me. But the moment I touched the knob. Bella disapparted behind me with Alice. Jasper also appeared out of somewhere. He took Alice in his arms murmuring soothing words to her. Bella said,

"Edward why on earth did you let her go inside the bathroom when you thought there was something magical inside there she is a vampire not a witch. What if there really had been a dark witch. She could have harmed her in any way".

I asked her,

"But if there was no witch inside there what was it".

Alice had now recovered and said, "Fire".

Jasper stiffened on hearing the word while I tried to understand but could come with nothing.

Bella said,

"I had not contacted with my friends for a long time. They were getting worried about me so sent me a patronus. Since they did not knew who might apprehend it in the way, so one if my friends whose patronus was sent somehow blocked it and made it to convey the message only to me. To complete the deal her patronus is dragon so when Alice tried to talk to it, it tried to frighten her. So Alice was a little shocked. She is really good with magic. They were only asking about my well being ".

Jasper thought to me while nodding his head,

"She is hiding something from us. They message was something else".

I knew so did Alice she thought to me,

"Don't worry she is coming at our place tonight she will be safe with us for now".

She asked Bella,

"Bella you are coming at our house tonight whether you want to or not, got it".

Bella nodded her head distractedly and said bye to us making way to her class. Why can't she trust us enough to tell us about her secret? I watched her through other's minds she was once again tense, her shoulders hunched as if trying to disappear, what the hell is going on about which we don't know. We will think about it later on, we have to meet the wolves tonight. God could this day turn out more different.

Later on during lunch Bella tried to behave normally. But Jasper could sense her anxiousness. It looked as if she was waiting for someone to appear in thin air and take her. Alice was trying to distract her by talking about various malls and dresses but it was clear she was not interested. I walked her to biology keeping lookout for any kind of danger. I slipped my hand into hers and started rubbing small circles on her palm. She looked up and smiled gratefully. She relaxed a little and I continued my ministrations. It was the same way in biology. I wanted to ask more about her friends but thought she might again get tense so kept my mouth shut. In gym Alice was there so Bella would be safe. After my class was finished I waited for her outside the gym. Alice skipped happily behind her, Alice said,

"I will go with her to ask her Chief and he will allow Bella to come over ours for tonight."

We all went to our home at full speed to tell Esme that Bella was coming. She knew everything about Bella atleast as much as we knew. She started checking if the house was neat and clean and arranging things. We all were waiting very impatiently for her. I heard her truck from 5 miles away and a goofy grin made its way on my face finally they are coming. Then I could hear Alice planning about torturing her tonight. No sooner Alice parked the truck in front of our house. Bella was looking at our house she said,

"Wow, this is a mansion. We don't see such houses even in magical world. This is a real timeless beauty".

Esme chuckled on hearing this and glide towards the door to open it. Alice and Bella were standing outside; Esme hugged Bella saying it was nice to meet her.

Bella also hugged her back as if she trusted her life with Esme. She said,

"You have a wonderful house Mrs. Cullen".

Esme asked her to call her Esme. She asked me to give Bella a tour of house while she made something for her dinner. I responded gladly. Bella made her way to me and I took her to dining room. She started laughing on seeing the dining room.

"Why do you need dining room"?

I said chuckling,

"Appearances and for family meetings".

She nodded and we moved towards the first floor. I showed her Carlisle's office. She looked very happy on seeing so many books there. I showed her paintings of Volturi. Then we passed by Alice's room, the door was open. She peeked inside and looked towards me. She was looking very confused she asked me,

"Vampires don't sleep right. Then why is there a bed".

If I would have been human I would be blushing furiously, I stammered to give her a proper response,

"I…they……kept um for um …..activities….night".

She looked at me for five seconds before comprehension dawned on her and she started blushing. I took her to the third floor. On the way she saw the stack of our graduation caps she raised her eyebrows on seeing the stack,

"It's a private joke". I said.

She said,

"It must be miserable repeating high school over and over again. I can't wait to escape Forks High".

"True but the younger we start at a place the longer we can stay there. It's our only way to live amongst the humans undetected".

She nodded her head in understanding. I was taking her to the guest room. I told her,

"Bella this is your room for tonight. My room is across if you need anything you can call me any time of the night. I might well have the chance of using my time properly".

She blushed and said,

"Thanx for the offer, I might even take upon that. But you won't show your room".

I was avoiding this because undoubtedly it would be a mess but nodded my head. As if she caught on my reluctance she shyly said,

"If you don't want I won't".

I shook my head and said,

"It's not like that. You can see if you want. Come on, I will show you".

I lead her to door of my room. She entered my room with me trailing behind her. She first looked at the black couch at the corner of the room. Her gaze slowly travelled towards the study table and then to the glass wall. The scenic beauty visible always made me freeze in my tracks. Bella was also looked as if admiring the view she whispered almost inaudibly for me,

"Its purely magical".

She looked at the opposite side of the wall and found my records of music. She looked entranced and said ,

"I have never seen so much of music before, actually we don't need we can compress it by magic but still your collection is awesome".

She pointed at my music sheets and said, " So you play piano".

I nodded my head. Her eyes instantly brightened'

"I always wanted to learn how to play piano but never had the chance to learn. Can you please teach me?"

The way she was pouting her lips while begging was so entrancing, I nodded my head before smiling at her wide smile. She instantly started jumping like Alice. She took deep breaths to calm herself and said,

"Lets see what were you playing in the music system. But it would be better if you start it yourself".

I pressed the play button and instantly the calm music of Clair De Lune started floating in air. She relaxed and started humming along with the music slightly swaying with the beat. I silently offered her my hand. She placed her small hand shyly in mine. I placed my other hand at her waist and drew her closer to me. She started biting her lip. I just rubbed small circles in her hand willing her to relax. She smiled at me and we started to move along with the beat. She rested her head on my chest inhaling and exhaling slowly, while both of us swayed silently. The setting sun provided the best look for a romantic evening. But it could not be like that for us. I could practically feel relief flowing through my body on touching her and being with her just like that.

But the devil pixie made an entrance singing loudly at the top of her voice,

"Esme said dinner is ready for you. You can have it then we will give you a little makeover."

When Bella heard Alice she withdrew from my arms blushing and quietly went to the kitchen following Alice. She was eating pasta and had a glass of milk. I watched her while eating. It was so fascinating to watch her eat. The moment she was finished I took the plate from her keeping it in the sink and assuming my position once again. She looked surprised but then muttered,

"Stupid freaking vampire speed."

It looked as if she would drop dead on her feet. I walked towards her slowly, wrapped my arm around her shoulders to support her in case and asked,

"Bella you need to sleep. It was a long day for you, you must be tired, I will carry you to your room".

Alice came looking angry at me for spoiling her fun. I rolled my eyes and said,

"Ask Jasper she is as much as dead tired from all the stress. She won't be able to keep awake much longer".

Jasper nodded, Alice said,

"No worries dear brother, I will have my fun sometime else".

I carried Bella at human speed, relishing the feel of her in my arms. She snuggled into my chest, breathing deeply as if inhaling my scent. Her heart rate slowed down and soon she was sleeping in my arms. I would have left her like that in my arms; only if I didn't feared what she would think of me in the morning. I placed her on the bed careful not to jostle her. I pried her fingers from my shirt and placed covers over her watching her calm face which looked more beautiful than any vampire or human I might have ever seen. I slowly left her room to meet others gathered in the dining room for the meeting with the wolves.

Carlisle said,

"Edward be careful tonight, keep close eye on their thoughts and Jasper try to keep them calm. None of you will divulge about your powers to them, unless it is necessary and then only Edward will tell about his mind reading powers. No other secret will be told to them unless they ask bluntly about it and I allow you. Got it".

We all nodded solemnly. Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and me took off for our rendezvous with the wolves. We once again waited at the same border line for the wolves to appear. After about thirty minutes, Sam came wheeling a guy in wheel chair, he must be one of the elders. An old man was closely following them. The wolves had formed a protective circle around them as if we were going to attack them. The one on wheel chair cleared his throat and started,

"The new members you have included in your coven will have to sign their names on the treaty. Tell them the boundaries and lands out of bounds for them. Besides that there is just one thing don't bite a human otherwise we will be forced to attack you."

Alice and Jasper moved forward for signing the treaty but wolves started growling. Carlisle asked them politely.

"If you don't mind they need the treaty to sign it. So you have to either pass it to us or we will have to come there".

Billy nodded and passed the treaty to Sam who jogged over to us passing the treaty to Carlisle. Carlisle handed the treaty to Alice who signed it and passed to Jasper who also signed it. We passed it back to Sam and politely bid farewell. Well as politely the dogs could do with all their growling.

Carlisle heaved a sigh of relief that things had gone quite peacefully. I ran eagerly towards the house to atleast feel her presence once again. I quickly ran to her room ignoring questioning looks of my family.

She was breathing very harshly as if having a very bad nightmare. She started taking large gasps of air as if someone was trying to choke her. Before I could stop myself I crossed the room and gently shook her trying to wake her. The moment her eyes opened they were full of so much anguish, pain, hopelessness that I am sure I had never seen before. She blinked her eyes for a moment and then threw her arms around me and started sobbing uncontrollably. I wound my arms around her and slowly rocked her drawing small circles on her back. Her face was covered with her hair. I carefully tucked all the stray strands behind her. I slowly massaged her scalp and removed her hair to see her face clearly. I saw a lightning bolt like scar on her right side of forehead. She always wore her hair down so I had never seen that scar. How did she got it? Will I ever get answer to all these questions?

Eventually she calmed down. Her breathing slowed and I knew she had once again got back to sleep. I gently placed her on bed trying to not disturb her but she did not let go of my shirt. I pried my shirt form her fingers and settled her hands beside her. But the moment I left physical contact with her, she whimpered as if in pain and said in small pain,

"Please you don't also. Don't leave me. But I am unlucky to everyone. Oh! It would have been better if I would have never born".

She was sleep talking. I held her hand and pulled her in my arms. She snuggled into my side talking about green flashes, goblet of fire, grass mazes and lastly said,

"Please don't leave me Edward".

What had happened to her? I am not going to leave you for the rest of my existence love. I will have to break the walls she had made around herself only then she would be able to breathe without any restraint. Love, I will just wait for sometime then you will never have these nightmares.

**Author's note**

**Guys this is it for today. this is longer than the previous one. Please review. You like it or nt. It really feels good on getting reviews. So be nice. **

**Thanx and bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. Sorry guys for the late update. my finals are going on. so i won't be updating for a while again.**

**VERYYYY IMPORTANTTTTTTTTTT**

**i might have mentioned that Bella is going to turn 17 but it was by mistake she is going to turn 16 this september.**

**CHAPTER 11**

**FRIEND OR FOE**

It was around 6 in the morning when Alice came gliding into the room and asked me to wake Bella. She had slept peacefully in my arms. I tried to wake her gently by shaking. She hid her head inside the pillows and said,

"Go away Ginny, for god sakes let me sleep. I will tell him. Don't eat my head find someone else".

Alice giggled slightly. I was thinking who is Ginny, must be her friend. But what about 'him'. She was threatening this Ginny with 'him'. What possible relation could they have. Of course such a beautiful girl like her must be having a boyfriend. How was I so stupid to think that she could be mine.

Alice thought to me mentally,

"You can't assume anything but I must tell you one thing you are destined to be each other's soul mate".

I ignored Alice and whispered.

"Bella wake up. Its time for school".

When she opened her eyes she looked like an innocent child opening eyes for the first time and seeing the wonders of this world. She blinked her eyes and then they became concentrated on my face as if what was I doing here. Then she looked around and saw Alice giggling and comprehension dawned on her face that where was she. Blushing she wished us Good Morning and I left to give her time for getting ready.

Alice pushed her in bathroom and gave her a dress to wear for today. I diverted my attention somewhere else to give them privacy. I thought about the message she received from her so called friends. Does she not trust us enough to tell us the truth?

She later on came in dressed in blue top with black skinny jeans. Her hair were down she had refused Alice about doing her hair. She was looking beautiful. But she had hidden her scar by keeping her hair down. I am sure nobody else than me knew about her scar. I will ask Carlisle about this. She said,

"I know it could have been worse than this but thank god she kept herself restrained".

Alice shouted,

"I can hear you Bella".

Bella giggled and replied,

"This was the point my dear".

She had a bowl of cereal for breakfast and joined me in the car. The others were taking Rosalie's BMW. She wanted to show off her car and got the chance so she was happy.

We reached school in time and parked our car at our regular place. Before getting out of the car, she said or rather I say warned,

"Edward you know how much dangerous can wizards be. I am requesting you if you sense any kind of danger instead of fighting try to keep your family safe. Only with one spell they will be gone. Don't ever put them in any kind of danger where wizards are considered."

I nodded my head slowly and said,

"I am also bringing my wand to school almost daily but even if I ask them to not interfere they won't leave us alone. They care too much for me and as well as you. You are practically family to us. So please don't hide anything from us. We really want to help you. To protect them from fire we only need a fire proof spell. I can do that pretty easily but we won't be leaving you.

But why do you think that any one might try to harm you and moreover wizards".

Bella shook her head and said,

"I am a danger magnet. I have made quite a number of enemies since my birth and they range from wizards to muggles and other mythical creatures".

I gently asked her,

"But why don't you tell us about how you made these so called range of enemies?"

She said,

"All in good time. Now is not the right time. Please we will discuss about this later and I had to inform you that Dumbledore has fixed a meeting with the Volutri. We either have to get their help or they will have to keep neutral in this war. But I think they will be with us but we will have to ask them to turn vegetarians. What does Carlisle thinks about them? Do you think they will ever change into vegetarians?"

I replied to her,

"I don't think they will be able to change into vegetarians even if they want. They have lived on blood for such a long period of time that they won't be able to change their diet. It's like if you ask humans to eat raw meat. Of course one time they used to but now they won't be able to."

She nodded her head in understanding.

I asked her,

"But why do you know everything about who are the allies and who are not in this war. It is looking like as if you are the focus of this war. One more question it is kind of personal how did you get that scar on your forehead?"

She looked startled for one second and then traced her scar and replied,

"You don't even know how much danger I am bringing to you by just being with you. I am one of the most unlucky creatures to ever walk on earth but still there are many people like you and your family who care about me. This scar marks me as the most dangerous being and also as hope for many. Just leave this for now you won't be able to understand now but I promise everything will be revealed in due time.

Come on lets go for our class. It's getting late".

I nodded and walked her to class.

I attended all my classes with my mind wandering in other's minds trying to find any kind of potential threat. But it was normal. Bella was getting more and more tense of course I had to keep an eye on her.

Then just like yesterday, I suddenly felt presence of blocked minds yes in plural they were all going in the lunch room. Just then bell rang for lunch and Bella started to move towards the lunch room. I almost ran to stop her in my original speed but somehow kept in control. Alice must have seen me by now. I made the decision to meet outside near the end of football field. I called Bella from the end of corridor, she was one of the last entering the cafeteria. She stopped and turned behind. The corridor was empty now. I rushed to her side and carried her outside at the end of football field. She closed her eyes and hid her face in my chest. I checked other's minds to see if anyone had seen me but it didn't looked like so. I stopped there while others made a protective circle around us. I told her,

"Bella there are six blocked minds here. I don't know what they want but it looks like they might be dangerous to you. They were waiting for you in the lunch room."

On hearing this she took her wand and asked the others to leave.

She said,

"Please guys you don't know how much dangerous they can be. Please leave me alone all of you just go and leave me. Don't trouble me please and go."

Bella was facing me with a begging look on her face other were facing us but were alert for any kind of movement.

For an outsider it might have looked as if Bella was trying to save herself from five vampires. Well for those who know we are vampires.

Just then I registered presence of those minds and we were surrounded by six wizards. Their wands were pointed at each of my siblings while one was standing as the leader. I grabbed Bella and pushed her behind me. This all had happened at vampire speed I was sure she must be disoriented. I said to the brown hair coloured boy yes strange he looked like a boy not older than me atleast physically,

"Who are you and what do you want"?

The guy said gravelly,

"I don't think you are in position to answer any question just leave Bella before you regret it for your whole existence."

I was about to lunge at him but I felt Bella's heart stop before starting at light speed. She came forward behind me and saw the boy.

The boy gave her a big smile. She leapt at the boy hugging him tightly while the boy grinned at her.

The boy ruffled her hair and said,

"Jeez Bella we always have to rescue from something. You can find trouble anywhere. Even Hermione would have got wrong answer if we had asked her that will you be able to find trouble in a place called dreary old cold Forks.

We will deal with these vampires but just come with us now. Fred and George will be glad to do that."

He said pointing to two twins. Bella suddenly jerked her head and said,

"Stupid they are my family and don't you dare to hurt them. They were only trying to protect me. They are the only thing which has kept me sane here."

Just then Esme and Carlisle arrived of course Alice must have informed them.

Bella said,

"I am sorry guys but they are my friends from Hogwarts".

She pointed at the twins and said,

"These are Fred and George", then she pointed at a mousy haired girl and said, "she is Hermione", then she pointed at a red haired girl, "she is Ginny", and then at a red haired boy, "he is Ron" and at last at the boy holding her, "and this fool is Harry".

"And guys this is Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet and Edward".

"We will talk at the Cullen's but first I will have to talk to Charlie".

Then Alice said,

"Don't worry the school authorities won't inform him since you are still new".

We led all of them towards ours cars. Carlisle and Esme had ran to the school and said that they will be running back. Jasper, Emmet, also decided to run back to house. We all got packed somehow in our cars and drove off. Bella remained glued to Harry who I turn held her in her arms and was talking to her in a small voice.

He said,

"What was Dumbledore thinking? I knew there must be a reason why was he avoiding our questions. Leaving you with vampires and if Hermione is not wrong werewolves are also here".

Bella said,

"When he came to leave me here he found about them and decided to ask them for their help. And Edward was also a wizard before transformation so he his once going to join Hogwarts. They all hunt animals that's why the eye colour difference if you have not noticed yet but why on earth did you came here? Shouldn't you all be at Ron's or at his house? Does Dumbledore know about it?"

Harry chuckled humourlessly,

"Even after receiving the message you are asking what are we doing here. Had it not been for Fred and George's extendable ears we would have never found about Draco."

Bella said,

"They know nothing about me. First I will tell them my story then we can tell them everything. Only then they will understand."

Then she turned towards Hermione and said,

"If I am not wrong you blocked the patronus and today everybody's minds.".

She replied,

"Well I tried to teach them the spell but Ron and Harry were little weak so I had to block there's. Ginny blocked her herself at their place and same with Fred and George."

Bella said,

"Well what can I say you are the best."

We reached at the mansion and everyone gasped at the beauty while Bella and I chuckled at them. They entered the mansion and Esme asked them to make themselves comfortable. She got them something to drink I don't know what but it smelled bad as usual.

After that everyone got settled in the living room and Bella started,

"Guys I am really sorry for not telling you the whole truth all this time but I did not thought this would not be the right place. But once again I am proved wrong. Now let's just start…………………"

**A.N.**

**This is it for today. The story will be along the lines of harry potter but much different and also with a much different ending. So guys do tell how you feel about it. Do review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.**

**I m really sorry guys for the late update. I have got my finals coming so won't be able to update for a while. **

**VERYYYYYYYYYY IMPORTANTTTTTTT**

**I might have mentioned by mistake that Bella is 17 years but she is not she is going to turn 16 this year in September.**

**RECAP:**

After that everyone got settled in the living room and Bella started,

"Guys I am really sorry for not telling you the whole truth all this time but I did not thought this would not be the right place. But once again I am proved wrong. Now let's just start…"

**Chapter 12**

There was a time around 17-18 years ago when Voldemort was at height of his power. It was prophesised that a witch would be born who would be able to challenge him. But the worst part was he knew the prophecy. He searched for all newborn witches and killed them. My parents James and Lily Potter had me then. But somehow my parents with their friends and Dumbledore were able to hide me. One of my father's friend betrayed them and told Dumbledore where were we hidden. I was only a year old when this happened. My father's brother and wife had come to visit us with their son. He was around four five months older than me. They both placed us in the cradle and went to talk amongst themselves. But the child somehow was able to get out of the cradle and wandered into the house.

At the same point Voldemort came to kill me. My parents uncle and aunt were defenseless they never thought that he would be able to find us. My mom ran inside to save us, while he killed all three of them. That child was hiding under the bed at that time. My mom asked him to kill her but leave me safe. He gave my mom one chance to run. He said he needed my blood not my mother's. But my mom refused to give up she ended dead trying to protect me. It is an ancient magic when she died protecting me she produced a magical protection. So when Voldemort tried to kill me instead the curse rebounded and hit him. The collision was so strong that whole of the cottage collapsed and Voldemort disappeared. I survived but the curse was so strong that it formed the scar on my forehead you all can see.

I can feel every time he is angry or is feeling extreme cause my scar starts paining. Even if he is near it starts paining.

The child also survived he saw all of it and he even saw Voldemort escaping from there. Voldemort survived but was stripped of his power. But now he has come back again and he his preparing for a war against Hogwarts, Dumbledore and me.

He just wants to prove his invincibility. For that he will have to kill me which has not happened till know. He has already sent for giants and I think even for Volutri. He knows of many Dark creatures that would be more than happy to fight with him against us.

This is it."

I asked her,

"But what happened to that child. I mean he was your cousin."

She replied,

"Harry was that kid he only knew that one day Voldemort would come for his revenge.

Later on we were both put in a foster home. I don't know but somehow he always knew what was going on. He was such a small child but when we went to Hogwarts and he saw Dumbledore he remembered that Voldemort survived. He told him about this and from that day we both practiced hard to save our friends and left family from him."

"He supported me always being an anchor in my life. He is my best brother."

Emmet joked,

"Ouch Bells it really hurt".

While all of us laughed.

Suddenly I felt another presence and Dumbledore came apparated on the couch startling everyone.

He was deathly pale and had a ring in one hand and said,

"I am really sorry for surprising you. It looks that you are getting along with Bella's friends. Alright lets settle down and have some serious talk."

We all settled down Harry moved towards Ginny and took her in his lap. While Ron and Hermione sat together, their attraction clearly visible to each other. All my family couples sat as usual. Fred and George were cracking jokes amongst each other but straightened on hearing Dumbledore's request. Bella came towards me and I folded my legs on chair and she sat at the foot.

Dumbledore started again,

"We have a doubt that Draco Malfoy a student at Hogwarts is a death eater. His father is a death eater. But we are not clear of his status".

Hermione said,

"But Professor we all know that he wants to be a death eater".

He said,

"Dear we all can make mistakes. Draco might have been marked as a death eater but he has not killed even one person till now which shows that his soul is still whole.

So we can't blame him if he had been forced into being death eater it is not his fault."

I asked him,

"Wait a minute when we kill a person our soul gets broken? But what about vampires are we also soulless? But Carlisle did this to save a life so would turning a human to vampire will be called a murder because basically you kill the person's soul to turn him in a vampire?"

All of my family became at once more tense and alert, Dumbledore said,

"Edward do you know a soul in a body is inside the heart for a human. It causes you to feel all the emotions and gives you the senses to feel around yourself. When venom spreads in your body it enters your heart and takes it to your each and every part of body. The new born strength, speed and special abilities which you get are because now every part of your body has the strength of your soul. The heart is the strongest part of humans because it contains the soul but for vampires your each cell has connection to the soul thus giving you immortality and strength. Why do you think vampires have enhanced senses and face intense emotions because while for humans it is only their little heart bearing the soul while in you each particle of your being is joined to your soul.

And about the part what happens to you when you kill humans? What you do is your nature? Had it not been for Carlisle I would have never known there is another way for vampires to survive. I don't support full scale massacre or killing but if human blood is the only option then it can be taken without killing humans. We can't really answer the question but for one I know that its compassion and kindness can join the soul again. Love is the greatest healers of all; the ability to love heals all your wounds. So you have got an eternity to love put it to good use.

Jasper asked,

"Edward thinks that the venom destroys our soul. Is this the truth?"

Dumbledore said,

"That's why I came here today. I myself wanted to see whether venom can destroy soul or part of soul or not because all that I told you earlier is one of my theories. See this ring contains a part of soul. I won't go into the details. But this ring is as strong as soul. Destroying this ring would be considered equivalent to destroying soul. Now who would use their venom to destroy it?

Carlisle said,

"I will help you out. I can produce my venom without losing my control."

He poured the venom on the ring but nothing happened.

Dumbledore said,

"I knew if it would have been a normal ring it would have burnt. But due to its attachment with a part of soul it could not be destroyed. So I would destroy it myself later on. The next point is that we all know the old Minister of magic has lost all his power and now even though we have a new minister it would be useless. Almost all the ministry is infiltrated by death eaters. Death eaters should be knowing where you are. They have found it using your trace and I think they might attack some day ."

Carlisle asked,

"Why are they not attacking you now? You have got no one here to protect her. She was left defenseless here why did they not attacked her earlier?"

Dumbledore said,

"When her mother died she created a protection with her love that flows in her blood. Because of this Voldemort can't even touch her well couldn't. After a very bad accident now he is able to touch her. But the protection is of love and this is Bella's home. So here she is automatically protected from his dark power. But the thing is that once she comes of age that protection being provided by her home would vanish leaving her defenseless but till then we have to protect her."

Esme ,

"But how are you going to do that. How will you make sure that? What is the guarantee that no one will know about it?"

Dumbledore said,

"Esme you worry too much. I will myself escort her back to the Burrow. From there they can use Floo network to reach Hogwarts. Burrow is Ron's house."

I asked,

"But Professor what about us. What should we do?"

Dumbledore said,

"It would be harmful for you and your family to live here if death eaters decide to scout this area."

Alice said,

"Don't worry professor I would be always be able to tell them.".

Dumbledore said,

"Alice you would be able to tell no doubts but the wizards can just disapparate after deciding to come at this place you won't be able to move so fast.

I would ask you to please come with us at the burrow. It would provide protection to Bella and your family also. You can also practice magic there."

Bella asked,

"Umm Professor exactly when would be leaving?"

"Bella I now its short notice but now and I would come at bring the Cullen family later on."

All of Bella's friends started,

"Then why did we come here today if she is going at the burrow today?"

"I should have known why Dumbledore is not worried?"

"Come on we all will be safe if we get there before Bella because Mom would be preparing for her arrival?"

"Yep otherwise we all are goners".

Hermione said,

"Not all of us only Fred George and Ron."

Fred,

"And why little Miss Perfect?"

Hermione said,

"Harry was worried about his sister, I was worried about my best friend and Ginny was worried about her boyfriend so we all had to come. But you three tagged along with us only for fun."

Fred,

"This ain't the truth madam."

Ron,

"I was worried about you that's why I came along."

Hermione said,

"Give these reasons to Mrs Weasely. We are really thankful for your hospitality Mrs Cullen and for your children for taking care of Bells."

Esme said,

"Oh dear call me Esme. I consider Bella as my family so there is nothing to be thankful for."

Harry,

"We are also sorry for our rude behavior at the school. I guess we should all move or we all be in a big trouble and I seriously don't want to go genome digging for all of my holidays."

They all said their goodbyes and hugs and disapparated.

Bella and Dumbledore all took their leave and disapparated.

We all started packing our clothes and went later on for a big hunt.

Jasper asked, "Carlisle what reason will we give to the people about our sudden disappearance."

"Don't worry. I have been working for long period of time and we are going for an extended vacation".

We all got our things packed and I tried to tell them about wizards that I knew. I told them to dodge spells because this is the only way to save yourself from the magic. Magical people can also block spells but they couldn't do so because they were non magical. Their fast reflexes will help us to act on the offensive as well as defensive point.

And then we waited for Dumbledore to come.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

I practiced with Alice and Jasper for three hours telling them how to dodge spells. Jasper was making some strategies to help us in need. We all were lost in our thoughts when I caught a new string of thought. They were around three but thinking the same thing, "What happens after we ask them?"

I alerted everyone about newcomers at vampire pitch. We all straightened went back in to the house. One of them I think a woman knocked at our door and Carlisle went to answer it. They were... I was filled with so much rage. I was seeing a red haze around my eyes when I heard Jasper, "Calm down. You are doing no good here. I know they are very bad and you are angry. I won't be able to handle so much of emotional overload calm down." I calmed myself and asked him at vampire pitch "What do you mean by bad?"

"They have a kind of addiction to evil, a lust for doing evil, it's like they have really given up their souls to evil. They cannot be changed because they have no redeeming quality."

At the same time the witch introduced them as, "We are death eaters. We want to tell you about the existence of wizards and witches in this supernatural world. We have a leader called Dark Lord who sent us to you."

Carlisle replied, "But what might be the reason for informing us about your existence."

"Actually we want your help during a war which is going to decide the future of wizarding world. Our lord will give you anything in return."

The way she said 'lord', with so much reverence it was disgusting.

Carlisle replied,

"What if we don't want to fight on your side or we don't want to fight at all?"

The eyes of the witch hardened and said, "We are being gracious by giving you an option, Volturi has already agreed to be on our side. You will also have to join us."

"Volturi exists to maintain our existence a secret but it's our choice whom we ally with and we have decided to be with Dumbledore." Carlisle replied calmly and the shock could be seen on her face.

"That stupid excuse for a wizard came here. I can assure you all he told you was lies. Our lord is invincible. It is either you join us or die."

Emmet came forward with his teeth bared and everyone took their stance. Emmet snarled,

"Is it a threat?"

She seemed only lightly perturbed and replied,

"We are simply stating the facts. But it looks as if we are not required here."

They turned to leave and stood at our doorstep; the witch turned around and had a crazy look on her face. She looked at Emmet pointedly and said,

"It is a threat which I would make sure turns into reality for you."

And then they disapparated leaving behind a very angry and fuming Emmet for us to handle. He was snarling in fury ready to break anything.

As if anything worse could happen, Dumbledore apparated at the same place. While Emmet raced forward thinking about the death eater and her threat. At the same moment I and Jasper ran forward trying to stop him. We all crashed into each other creating a thunderous noise and then Jasper calmed him while I, Alice, Rose and Carlisle tried to pin him on the floor. I told him,

"Emmet he is Dumbledore not one of those death eaters".

He looked at Professor and immediately dropped his arms. All this happened in two seconds and we were once again standing in our formation.

"I did not expect you to so easily turn to their side Emmet." Dumbledore joked.

"Sorry about that but how did you know that they came here."

"I can read memories of what has happened using magic of course. I must say reading a vampire's memory is a very overwhelming experience you keep all the details even without considering.

I was worried something like that might happen that's why I wanted to keep you safe."

Carlisle,

"We all are ready to go Professor. I would also like to know more about your healing methods and if you have any books on the magical medical treatment I would really like to read it."

"Don't worry everything you require has been transferred to the Burrow except for food. There is a forest behind the house with its fair share of animals but if you want to go somewhere else you could easily run.

Edward you should learn to disapparate. Because that will greatly help you in time of need. "

"I used to know in my human form but never tried it in my vampire form."

"Will you all please touch my hand and hold firmly?"

We all moved forward and touched his arm.

He gave us a warning look and suddenly his arm twisted and I could see everything clearly. It looked like our mass has converted into energy, I could feel it everywhere. I was mentally trying to calculate our speed. Strange it came around the speed of light. This meant we were travelling as energy not as matter. Could it be done without the help of magic? He only used his magic, and his concentration to reach that speed and vampires can concentrate more intensely we will just have to check later on.

All this of course happened in a few moments and we were standing outside the gate of the Burrow.

I caught angry thoughts of a lady I think Mrs. Weasley. "How could they go to fight vampires of course they have? I should have chained all of them. What if death eaters have been there?"

Alice and Esme were looking at the house as if they had got something great.

Alice whistled and said,

"Professor, would Mrs. Weasley mind if their house changes you know we would be sitting here doing nothing. You think she would allow us to renovate it."

"Alice you would like to ask this question to Molly yourself.

You all have guessed that these children have no problem in finding troubles, but you all are older than them so I would ask you to take care of them. You are more mature than them so try to protect yourself and these children also. Remember danger here is hundred-fold and at every step death lurks in our world ready to find its next victim.

So come on let's get you introduced to the other family."

He moved forward and gently tapped on the door and said,

"Molly its Dumbledore."

Someone I guess Mrs. Weasley scrambled inside muttering about suicidal underage wizards.

She opened the door and greeted Dumbledore. She respected him I could easily see in her thoughts and face.

Dumbledore said,

"Molly dear as always it's a pleasure. But I am in a hurry so will introduce to the vegetarians. These are the Cullens. Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice."

She was dazed but hid it as good as it was possible. She was assessing us all when she set her eyes on Alice and her thoughts were stunned.

"Are you psychic?"

"Yes. Do you know me? I don't remember anything about my human life."

"Actually you look just like the seer Mary. She was legend in her times. She showed unusual talent in divination. She could uncannily predict everything from a very small age. But she disappeared. My grandma was a great friend of hers."

"Molly why don't we sit down and then have this talk."

I heard some movement outside the door but ignored it.

Mrs Weasley scrambled inside the kitchen and showed us the photo. It was really old and there were two girls. Both looked around to be 15 years old. One was red haired, blue eyed she had to be Mrs. Weasley's grandma , and the other was exact opposite of her, black haired and pixie like face and light blue eyes. She was exactly human incarnation of our Alice except for her long hair.

"Grandma always used to tell me that I am going to meet Mary one day. Everyone laughed at her but she used to say Mary will come she had herself said so." Mrs Weasley said.

"I think maybe Alice might be Mary. Many a times memories are bound by magic. If you want I can try to help but I cannot be sure." Dumbledore said.

Alice said, "You are welcome to test Professor."

"Alright think of your very first memories and concentrate on them. Bring them to your mind's forefront."

"Professor, if you don't mind I was always good with Occlumency. She is a vampire and me also. The chances of working might be better with me".

"Sure Edward I forgot about your talent. Alice start again and don't be distracted."

I raised my wand and concentrated on her memories, the first memory was of brilliant light with all colours of spectrum, visible as well as invisible to human eyes. I forced the blackness to move but it was futile. It was as if trying to spread light on the night of new moon, I moved it from one place, and it occupied the other.

"Sorry, it didn't work."

"Its alright Edward. I am happy now. I would have liked to know my past but my present and our future is more important.

We atleast know I was a Mary in my human life. But this means I am also magical."

Ms. Weasley said, "Alice that was the special thing about Mary. She was a squib. I mean she never displayed anyother kind of magic. No wand ever selected her. People said that her magic manifested in her psychic powers because her powers were very strong."

Alice asked, "Did I ever met Dumbledore?"

"Oh! Sorry Alice I have never met you before . I have not even heard of before. It might be due to the reason that I never believed in divination except for when I saw it myself. It happened at a much later stage."

"Alright Professor I think its past midnight by now. Why don't you stop at our place tonight? You are looking very tired."

"Thanks Molly. But I have to go as usual. Goodbye everyone."

He once again went to the doorstep and disapparated.

"I have opened the other part of our home which we had not used in long time for you. So you might be a little isolated there."

Esme said, "No worries Mrs Weasley. Please lead the way."

"Please call me Molly. Only kids call me Mrs. Weasley. But then again your kids might be older than me."

She showed us to a way under the stairs.

"These rooms were magically protected so they would be in a good condition. Why don't you select your rooms while I will check on you in the morning?"

Carlisle said,

"Molly we don't sleep so it is entirely unnecessary. Moreover we wanted to hunt so as to decrease all the complications which might occur."

"Sure if that is what you want. Edward Dumbledore asked me to tell you that Masen account at Gringotts is still there and if you people want you can all go to the Diagon alley for buying things you might want during your stay in the magical world.

Goodnight for now."

She was perfectly at ease with us. It looks like that she trusted us and had no problem with us being vampires and even she called us people.

Carlisle asked us ,

"So, all of you would want to go for hunt and scour the area. Because if Volturi is with them then it becomes a complex situation."

We all went in the kitchen and found her sitting on the table. She was waiting for her husband.

Carlisle asked for the back door and we thanked her and ran into the forest. It was full of wild animals as well as magical creatures. I warned Emmett against them. We all went separate ways but still under my mind reading range.

After hunting I was waiting for them near a small lake in the forest.

They all came and their thoughts bombarded me.

Edward, "I do love Bella. I care for her and I am also a wizard so this war does affects me.

I would say that there are two reasons for my staying here. One I am in love with Bella and obviously she is in danger here so I won't be leaving her. Second I am also a wizard and I know that I am going to help Dumbledore because that is the right thing to do."

Emmett,

"I have no problem in being with you. Because Bella is also our family I will be with her to help her and protect her.

Besides it gives me a chance to fight and show off my good displaying skills."

Rosalie,

"I accept you all want to help Bella. The best way is to change her into a vampire it will protect her from all the dangers."

I snarled at her she knew that I don't want to change her into a vampire. She just wants me to leave her.

Alice, "See, I don't know what would be the outcome of the war. There are many factors which are still absent and we need to take all of them into consideration. But I will stay here because Bella is my friend and to be sister."

"Alice, please slow down your plans. Nothing like this is going to happen."

Jasper,

"I know the war is between good and bad. And I am going to stand with you if that's what you want."

Carlisle,

"So we all are mutually agreeing to fight on Dumbledore's side.

Come on we all need to go back. It is almost dawn."

I asked Rosalie, "Rose I need to talk to you for a minute."

All of them ran and I waited for them till they were out of hearing range.

"Rose, I know you don't want Bella to become a vampire and I also don't want to make a soulless monster of her. She is too pure to be tainted like that. But I am telling you that if ever a situation arises when it is the only way to save her I won't hesitate to change her. I love her very much and enough to not want her to die."

"Are you a fool? Do you realise one day she is going to die. You won't be able to keep her safe all your life. What will you do then?"

"Rose, I will kill myself. I can't exist without her."

"Brother, you are only suffering and make Bella suffer. But I guess it's your choice."

We both knew we won't be talking anymore so we both ran back.


End file.
